


Behind the Scenes

by PerrythePlatypusGirl



Series: Sheith Anthology [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Crack, M/M, bg pallurance but barely there tbh, keith and shiro get too spicy on set and everyone just has to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrythePlatypusGirl/pseuds/PerrythePlatypusGirl
Summary: Shiro and Keith are famous actors, and they're married. For the first time, they're cast opposite each other in the same film. Things go downhill from there.





	Behind the Scenes

Shiro had starred in a long list of successful movies that he could brag about. From playing the badass hero of an action flick to the hunky love interest in romcoms, he was incredibly versatile and has dabbled in more or less every genre.

Keith, on the other hand, was a lot more niche with his acting. He was almost always playing a villain, but what he did, he did well. He could be sympathetic or intimidating, or both, and his characters were often the cause of many internet arguments.

In real life, though, Keith was the opposite of a villain. Shiro knew that well, because he was married to him.

The couple was pretty good at ignoring all the celebrity gossip about them and keeping to themselves. But even they couldn't escape from the hype of the news that the two of them, finally, would be starring in the same movie.

Shiro and Keith were both used to being on set, they've been doing it for ages, but going to work together gave them both a buzz of excitement that made them feel like they were doing their first movie all over again.

"You're going to be around me all day and night for the next three years," Keith had remarked at one point. "You sure you won't get sick of me?"

The answer was obvious. "Never."   
—  
At this point, they'd been filming for a few months, and everything was going smoothly. Shiro and Keith arrived on set one morning and briefly ran into Pidge, their costar, already in full costume.

"There they are," Pidge smirked at them. "Hollywood's longest lasting marriage."

"Don't act so surprised," said Keith. "You know gay people invented true love."

Pidge just laughed as she watched them both get carted off to makeup.

Keith came out decked head to toe in tacky supervillain gear, and took a moment to look over his husband's costume before approaching.

"You look sexy," he commented.

Shiro turned to him with a smirk. "You look nerdy."

"Wow. You can't at least compliment me back?"

"That _was_ a compliment." Shiro strode forward to meet him halfway.

Keith reached out to touch Shiro's bare arm and hummed. "How come your costume lets you show off your biceps?"

Shiro grinned. "Maybe you could ask them to alter yours."

"Nah, I've got nothing to show off."

"I disagree."

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting their intimate moment. Coran, the director of the film, strode over to the couple and pushed them apart ever so slightly.

"Listen, I know you two are crazy about each other," he said. "But you're going to have to put that aside for now. We're about to film the first confrontation between you two, and you're supposed to be enemies. Fight about something petty."

Shiro and Keith blinked. Right. They still had to do their job, after all.

Shiro turned to Keith and tried to be annoyed with him. "It's your turn to do the laundry tonight."

Keith frowned. "The hell? No, I did it last week! It's your turn!"

"Did you sleep through laundry day last week? Because it was definitely me."

"No it wasn't."

"Excellent," Coran piped up. "Keep that up." He turned and walked away with a flourish, leaving Shiro and Keith to pout.

"I hope he doesn't make us do that the whole time," Shiro groaned.

"Maybe we can perform it differently," said Keith. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Places!" Coran shouted from the end of the room.

Keith patted Shiro's shoulder. "I'll show you in a sec."

They took their places on the set, which for now was just a giant green screen along with a few prompts. It would no doubt look spectacular in the movie, but for now, Shiro would have to use his imagination.

"And, action!"

Shiro tiptoed forward, putting himself in the headspace of a lone rebel, going into the belly of the beast to save his best friend. This was always his favorite part, pretending to be in someone else's shoes for a little while. Even though it was fake, his heart was still pounding with excitement.

"Are you lost?"

He whirled around, and there was Keith, seated arrogantly atop a throne just as tacky as his costume, but damn, was he owning it.

"You don't look like you're supposed to be here," Keith sneered. "I figured you must be in the wrong place."

Shiro growled, pulling out his sci-fi weapon and pointing it at him menacingly. "I'm here for Katie. Where is she?! What have you done with her?!"

Keith just tilted his head, unfazed. "Who? I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific, I keep a lot of prisoners."

"Katie! The little one with the mark on her arm! You took her just yesterday, and I'm getting her back."

Keith's eyes widened. "Oh. Her. The scientist's daughter." He scoffed. "Yeah, no, she's still paying off her debt for what she stole from me. She's not leaving here anytime soon. I suggest you be on your way."

Shiro stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere without her."

Keith continued to stare for a moment, then finally, a hint of emotion on his face came in the form of a scowl. "Ugh, I hate you noble hero types."

He stood up menacingly ( _God,_ he was hot), pulled out his own sci-fi weapon, and descended from his evil overlord throne.

"I'm giving you one last chance," he growled. Shiro didn't move.

Keith charged forward, meeting Shiro halfway when their plastic weapons crashed together. This wasn't unlike the regular sparring they often did in real life, but a lot more toned down. Which wasn't really a problem, since their regular sparring was way too passionate for this PG-rated film they were going for—ah, shit, he needed to focus.

As was scripted, Keith knocked the weapon out of Shiro's hands, and Shiro fell on the floor. Keith stood over him, pointing the plastic stick at his neck and smiling wickedly ( _hot, hot, hot, hot—_ )

"Should've left when you had the chance," Keith taunted. He shifted, reaching down toward Shiro's face, but instead of grabbing him by the shirt collar as expected, Keith gently caressed Shiro's cheek with his hand.

His voice dropped low and husky for the next line. "You are a pretty strong fighter, though. Maybe I should keep you as a prisoner instead of her."

...oh God.

"CUT!!"

Coran's voice snapped them them back to reality. The man pinched the bridge of his nose, then asked, "Keith, what are you doing?"

Keith looked innocent now. "I'm...saying my line?"

"But why are you saying it like _that?_ It sounds like you're going to lock him up in a sex dungeon and use him to test out all your weird kinks!"

This made half the film crew giggle like a bunch of teenagers. Lance whooped from the back of the room, and Allura was doubled over trying to contain her laughter.

Shiro, of course, had broken character long ago and was currently red in the face while trying to contain his own laughter.

"Evil Overlord, can you please stop flirting with your moral enemy, thanks?"

"But flirting is good!" Keith protested. "People love it when the villain flirts with the hero. It adds tension."

"Yeah, the fans will think is artistic and cool," Shiro added, half-joking.

Coran shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not the type of _tension_ we're going for. Now get up and do it again."

Keith pouted and helped Shiro up to his feet. "Sorry babe, I tried."

"Hey, I liked it," Shiro replied. He smiled and leaned in close to his husband's ear. "Keep it in mind for later, okay?"

Keith grinned right back.

"Oh my God," Pidge murmured from somewhere off set.

\---

The next day came with a new set of scenes. They started with a touching scene between Allura and Pidge's characters. The two women had lovely chemistry to the point that Lance was even pouting with jealousy—though, who he was jealous of was unclear.

Once Coran was satisfied with that, he turned back to Shiro and Keith. "Now then. You two ready to try another confrontation?"

"Absolutely," Shiro replied with a serious nod. "Keith and I are ready to go. We were fighting all night."

Keith scoffed. "Yeah. Fighting."

Coran looked skeptical, but he directed them onto the set anyway. "Great! Let's get started."

Once again back in their sci-fi universe, Keith and Shiro glared at each other across an arena.

"You think you're hot stuff, don't you," Keith growled lowly. "I've destroyed hundreds just like you, you think you'll be the one to take me down? Don't make me—."

"CUT! Keith, that's too sultry."

"That not sultry!"

"Yes it is, do it again."

Take 2.

"You think you'll be the one to take me down? Don't make me laugh! We'll see how much of a hero you are when I pierce my sword into your—into your—fuck."

Shiro had already broken character and winked.

"CUT! The line is _'through.'_ It's _'through'_ your gut,' you're not putting your sword _into_ anything, for Christ's sake."

"You two are disgusting," said Pidge.

The third take managed to get all the way into the actual fighting, until Keith started acting on instinct and ended up sitting right on top of Shiro's face.

Hunk squeaked.

Coran rubbed his temples. "Oh, this was a mistake."

"Guys," said Hunk, over Lance's screeching. "This is supposed to be a family movie."

"Keith, why are you shoving your groin in his face?" Coran asked, though he already knew the answer.

Keith blinked innocently. "Uh...tension?"

Shiro couldn't speak from his spot under Keith's ass, but he gave them all a thumbs-up to let them know that he was completely okay with this situation.

Coran gave up. "Alright. Alright. Fine. Tension. We'll do it your way. I don't care anymore."

Shiro and Keith stood up and high-fived each other triumphantly.

Pidge squeaked with laughter. "I can't wait to see all the fanfiction that comes out of _this."_  
—-  
Years later, the Blu-ray bonus features included a picture of Shiro and Keith kissing in full costume behind the scenes. The shippers went nuts.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this


End file.
